A Midnight adventure
by jpbrat10
Summary: I didn't know what to think. Last night three characters from FMA came out from under my bed! Was it a dream? That hand tells me otherwise. Gonna be onesided OCxScar, maybe...    my kinda first fan fic, pwease review! REWRITTEN BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY!
1. Chapter 1

My Midnight Adventure

Ch. 1

Hello, my names Jennifer. I'm 16 years old and I love to read. Especially fanfictions. I usually spend 6 hours a day reading all my favorite stories.

Yes…I know I don't have a life….

I do write but I usually get nervous when I try to post them. I always started thinking negatively about them.

But anyway this story is about one of the nights I was reading some fanfics. I was way up past 12 but I could not just stop in the middle of one. I was so tired I ended up reading the same sentence three times.

"Crap." After I noticed I read the same thing.

…..

"Crap again." I laid my head down on my desk and stared at my closet which was against the wall next to me. "Curse you closet. You don't have to get up in the morning, feed the animals, let them in, go to school, talk…" _I'm talking to a closet…_ I sat back up and rubbed my eyes. As I yawned my door opened and I turned around to see my dad glaring at me.

"Go. To. Bed." Was all he said as he shut the door.

"But I don't wanna!" I said to the door in a whiney voice. When I get tired I usually act very childish. I sighed. I was way too tired to continue reading so I bookmarked the page and shut my computer down. I jumped on my bed and got out my phone.

"Wakey wakey andrea." I texted to my friend.

"I'm sleeping u baka!" she replied.

"Oh that sounds cool, so whats up?" I texted her.

"i'm going to kill u…"

"Sounds fun can I help?" I said to her. She didn't reply so I assumed she was ignoring me now. _What to do what to do. I guess I could do a bunch of random things.___So I got off my bed and sat down at my computer desk and got out my ruby stone that I kept in my bottom drawer. I started spinning it around and around. "Pretty…" I said as the light reflected off it.

**BANG!**

I nearly fell off the chair as I jumped. I looked over at my bed where the noise came from. I noticed that neither my dad or stepmom heard it and the dogs weren't going crazy. I slowly got up and tiptoed to my bed. I stopped when I heard movement. I heard whispering but could not hear anything.

"WHY IS HE HERE!" someone under my bed screamed. I waited for someone to rush in but nothing happened. All of a sudden a boy around my age jumped up from under my bed and slammed himself against the wall. His face was very comical and I could not resist the urge to laugh. It was a silent laugh but the boy noticed my movement and spun around so he was looking at me. I gasped at who I was laughing at. He had blond hair pulled back in a braid and golden eyes. He wore a red coat over some black clothes. I also noticed he was really really short. It was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I finally let out. I ended up on the floor holding my stomach. Edward stared at me like I was insane. "Yes I'm going insane! A fake person just came from underneath my bed!" I was almost screaming.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND SPIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" my dad screamed from the other room.

"OH YOU HEAR ME TALK BUT YOU DON'T HEAR THE LOUD BANG AND THE YELL OF AN IMAGINARY PERSON I CREATED FROM EXHAUSTION!" I yell back.

…. "What did I tell you about drugs?" I heard him say as he left his room and entered mine. When he opened the door he would've hit a confused Edward if the door had not passed right through him. My eyes widened as I stared at him. My dad came up to me, picked me up, dropped me on the bed, which caused an oof! From another person who was under my bed. My dad pulled the blanket over me and started tucking me in like I was 5. "There, if you wanted to be treated like a child you just had to ask." He said as he left the room. My mouth was gaped open.

All of a sudden Edward started cracking up and soon he was on the floor. "You…You just got treated like a child!" he continued to laugh as I gave him my most vicious glare.

"Nii-san, that's not very nice!" came a voice from underneath my bed. I heard things being moved around and soon a boy a little younger than my popped up. His blond hair was pulled in a pony tail and he had a black tank top and tan shorts that looked a little small for him. He smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry for my Nii-san laughing." His voice was an exact replica of Alphonse, which meant…_stupid tired brain_ he was Alphonse!

"Al! She laughed at me first!" Edward said after standing up. He crossed his arms and walked over to my still tucked in body. "So who are you?" he said down to me.

I glared at him, "Shouldn't I be asking that since this is my room?"

He was about to say something when my bed shook and another person emerged from it.

"You would think that the Fullmetal Alchemist would be polite in his current situation." Said the owner of the voice. I stared up in astonishment as my eyes met with his dark red eyes. His white hair almost seemed transparent in front of my light in the ceiling. "But I guess all alchemists are the same…"

I was staring up at the sexy hobo himself, Scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

*note* the slanted writing is my thoughts ^_^*note*

_Holy macaroni!_ There standing in front of me was Scar. I was utterly speechless. A few moments went by until Alphonse spoke up.

"What's wrong with her Nii-san?"

"I don't know! She's probably an idiot." Edward grumbled. My attention quickly snapped back to him.

"I'm not an idiot, well kinda, but at least I'm not pea sized!" I responded. An aura of hatred surrounded him as he went off on one of his rants while Alphonse tried to hold him back. _HeHeHe…_

"What's your name child?" Scar said ignoring Edward and Alphonse. I looked up into his eyes and my heart almost did a back flip.

"My names Jennifer sir." I responded with a smile. He looked at me for a couple more seconds until Edwards ranting annoyed him.

"-Small as an ant!"

"Quiet! Who's the one acting like a five year old now?" Scar said in his mad voice that I had come to love. I admired him from my position on the bed until I actually understood what he just said. _He thinks I was acting childish!_ If I wasn't trapped in my dad's super tuck in hold I'd be in my emo corner. I spaced out for a bit until a face popped into my vision.

"I'm Alphonse but you can call me Al, my brother is Ed, he gets upset when people call him the "S" word." He whispered the last part. _No kidding._ I saw Ed sulking in the corner giving Scar the evil eye. I was gonna wave hello but still I was stuck in the blanket of doom.

"Hehe, would someone please help me get out?" as quickly as I said it my blanket disappeared and somehow materialized in Scars hand. "Thanks!"

"Hn." _Fine see if I share my pocky with you!_ Just because he's awesome doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice. As you could tell I had a thing for Scar, Fans usually go for the main characters but Scar kind of shone through them like sunshine through the clouds. I've always dreamed of meeting him, somehow. I know he wouldn't like me, he might even just kill me because I'm In his way but I would still be happy to see him in person. AND IT HAS HAPPENED! He is standing not even 10 inches from my bed. I ached to reach out and touch his dark skin.

"Are you listening?" Edwards' voice broke through my day dreaming. I looked up at him confused. He was currently right in my face glaring, Al was looking at me innocently, and Scar was just standing there, being, well Scar. "Hey! I asked you a question! Where are we, how did we get here, who are you, and why is he," Ed pointed at Scar, "Here!"

"That was more like four questions Ed."

"Answer or I will arrest you for kidnapping and harboring a criminal!" he screamed in my ear. I sat up and leaned against my back board.

"Nii-san, be nice to her." Al said putting a hand on his shoulder. Ed looked at his brother.

"Al…you're…in your body!" Ed hugged his brother. _He now noticed._ I watched as I saw Ed's body shake a little from what sounded like crying. I turned away to let them have their alone time. I could feel Scars' eyes on me as I stood up and walked over to my door. I stuck my head out and listened for any sign of anyone awake.

Silence. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around to them and clapped my hands. Two more pairs of eyes found me.

"Ok, My name is Jennifer, as you should know by now, you are currently in my house, which is I guess, in a different world. It seems you three somehow came through a portal of some sorts…or you're the figment of my imagination because I'm tired."

"We are real Jennifer, I swear, right Nii-san?" Al looked at Ed.

"Yeah we are, but I don't buy the different world thing either, that's not possible, no Alchemist has ever come up with something so advanced." I shrugged.

"I don't have any other theories because you three don't exist in this world. You all are a book here. And a t.v show, and I know you don't know what that is but I'm not explaining it." They looked at me like I was insane. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll prove it." I walked over to my closet and pulled out book one of the series. I held it up for them. Ed and Al's face was plastered on the front. Ed snatched it out of my hand and looked it over.

"I can't believe it, Al…" Ed looked sad.

"Nii-san.." Al said comfortingly.

"WE'RE FAMOUS!" Ed screamed. If I could I would have sweatdropped. "Look Al, everything we did at the mines is here." They both scanned through it. I looked towards Scar for his reaction and it was exactly what I thought it would be. He was glaring at me like I suddenly became a State Alchemist . He now knew that his world wasn't real and that we watched his people die for amusement. I turned my gaze to the ground. _I shouldn't have told them._ I heard movement and looked up just in time to see Scar grab me by the neck, with his right hand of course, and slam me against the wall. I gasped at the impact.

"Scar!" Ed and Al both said in unison. Ed clapped his hands and the familiar blue glow enveloped the space around him. When it was gone his automail arm was a blade.

"Let her go!" Scar ignored him and glared into my eyes.

"You watched my people die, no you made it so my family, friends, and my life were destroyed! What kind of people live in this sick world!" I tried to talk but he completely cut off my air supply. The room started spinning and I could feel myself going limp. I somehow choked out a couple last words as the world went black.

"I'm…sorry…I…hated seeing you hurting…if I could..i'd…"

**Black...**

**Thank you! Ill probably have another chapter up after Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Sorry it took me a while, I was at my moms so I couldn't update. But I will now^_^! I do not own anything except my oc.**

My eyes slowly opened. The sun was coming through the window directly at me. I put my hand in front of my eyes and slowly sat up and pulled off the covers. Wait. Covers? _I'm in my bed, wasn't I…?_ I jumped out of bed and looked under my bed. Nothing was there. I got up and looked around, nothing seemed different.

"I could've sworn that Ed, Al, and..." I remembered the night before and being choked. "Scar…" I stood still a couple more seconds then went around my bed to my dresser to get dressed. "Maybe it was a dream?" I asked myself as I got dressed. Suddenly someone knocked at my door and I turned my head to see. As I did my neck starting hurting and I grabbed it. When I did I was given more pain. "What the?"

"Jennifer." My dad said as he tried to open the locked door. I scooted to the door and unlocked it. My dad had his fist up ready to knock again. "Oh, you're up already. Shannon and I are going to the store, you want to come?"

"No. I'm fine here." I said staring at the door handle.

"…ok." With that he left, I waited until I heard the truck pull away that I started freaking out.

"WHATISGOINGON!ITWASREALOMFG!" I ran down the hall then back to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I placed my hands on the door and hung my head low. _Last night was real!_ I touched my neck again and winced. I went over to my dresser mirror and inspected it. It was bruised around my whole neck. It was dark but yellowish in other areas. I jumped up and down in a circle. "Ok calm down! I SAID CALM DOWN JENNIFER!" I quickly sat down on my bed and brought my knees to my chest. I rested my head on them. _Ok, I need to think this through, maybe I slept walked and locked the door while I choked myself!_

…

_No that's stupid, I would wake myself up. Ok, think… maybe it did happen; maybe there is a portal under my bed.___I looked down towards the side of my bed. "Maybe…"

_Well, they're gone now so it was probably a one time thing._

(That's what I thought…)

Later on that night (probably should've mentioned its Saturday)

After my little breakdown I decided to forget the whole thing and go on with my life. I watched TV for a few hours, listened and downloaded music on my iPod, and read fanfictions. I don't really have a life so this was my everyday norm.

It was really dark out when I got in my pajamas and sat down at my computer to check on fanfictions. I was wearing random sweat pants and a huge nightshirt that had Tinker bell on it. I spent a couple hours on the computer until I was dead tired, again. I turned of my computer and turned off the light. It was pitch black as I felt my way to my bed. All of a sudden my foot tripped over something furry and I heard my cat hiss. I landed on my belly next to what I thought was the bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I said. I was about to push myself up when I heard something come from underneath my bed. Having completely forgotten what happened the night before, (I don't know how u can forget that...) I moved closer to the bed. I squinted my eyes at a movement when suddenly a hand shot out and landed on my shoulder. I screamed for half a second when the hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me under.

**This chapters shorter than the others because 1. I wanted a cliffy ^_^ 2. I don't feel like writing tonight. Ty ****ILUVZero and Pocky yum**** and ****KingofHeartless'09 ****for reviewing.**

**Pls review more ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Let Go!" I screamed as I was pulled under my bed and down into the ground. One minute I'm looking at the bottom of my bed the next I'm sitting and staring at a brick wall. The hand still had me in its tight grip. I looked around and was suddenly looking into two black eyes. "Holy Shiznit!"

"Hmm, you were right Fullmetal." The owner of the eyes said. I finally noticed his black hair and his blue military uniform. It was Roy Mustang!

"Of course I am right! I wouldn't lie about this!" I looked over Mustangs' shoulder to see Edward fuming and Alphonse who was back in his armor trying to calm him down. I noticed Riza Hawkeye was standing near Mustang with her hand over her gun. _I am confuzzled now!_

"Hey, Alphonse, how are you back in your armor when you were yourself back in my room?" Alphonse was about to answer when Mustang interrupted.

"So you do know things about this world?" he said as he helped me up from the ground.

"Yes." I said as I unconsciously touched my neck. Mustang noticed and tilted my head to look at it. Edward noticed too and came over to inspect it. Soon Alphonse and Hawkeye were curious and came over. They surrounded me like a pack of hyenas.

"The whole neck area is bruised." Mustang said.

"He made her pass out!" Edward told Mustang.

"It looks like it hurt, are you ok Jennifer?" Alphonse asked. I nodded.

"Umm, I'm really confused right now; can someone tell me what's going on?" Everyone looked at me then quickly took a step back from me.

Mustang coughed. "I think we should take this conversation to my office, we don't want anyone else to learn of this." I nodded and we started walking towards a parked car across the street from the alley we were in. I looked around and the street was a mess. Buildings were destroyed, cars turned over, and holes in the ground.

"This is where Scar attacked us." Alphonse said after he noticed my curious gaze.

"Wow, this will probably cost the government a lot of money to fix." I said partly to myself. When we got to the car Hawkeye got in the drivers seat and Alphonse got in next to her. Edward got in back, then me, then Mustang. It was silent the whole way there. I swung my legs back and forth in boredom. "What's happened lately?" I finally asked.

"Well, recently, we had a fight with the Homunculus Lust; my subordinate Havoc is injured and can't come back to work." Mustang replied.

"Oh, ok, wait, shouldn't you be in the hospital too?" I asked.

"I tried to keep him in but he insisted on investigating your situation." Hawkeye replied for him.

"Oh." I said. Soon there was more silence.

"Do you know a lot about me?" I jumped up in surprise at Mustangs voice. I looked over at him and he was staring right at me with his arms crossed.

"I…I know a lot but not like your fans. Some of them know your birthday, blood type, everything actually." I answered. Mustang looked surprised then smiled.

"I have fan girls?" he said mischievously. I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden I got a brilliant idea.

"Fan girls? Oh no, you have fan boys, you should see some of them. They have dolls they hold at night, pictures of you on their walls, your uniform, gloves and other personal belongings." I said. I turned away trying to hide in my laughter. I took a peek and Mustangs' was priceless. His eyes were as wide as they could be and his jaw almost hit the ground. Edward overheard us and starting laughing hysterically. Soon I was holding my stomach laughing uncontrollably. Mustang, once he realized it was a joke glared at me and slowly started putting on his gloves. "Ahh! He's going to burn me!" I screamed as I latched onto the still laughing Edward.

"Alphonse, hold onto those two please." Al looked at her confusingly but complied. I looked up to see Alphonse turn around and grab me and Edward. The car screeched to a stop causing Mustang to hit the front seat. Thanks to Alphonse, Edward and I were safe.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang said when he got back in his seat while he rubbed his head.

"Sir, if you torch this car you'll be paying for it yourself. Plus Miss Jennifer is important to this investigation." She calmly replied. _I do not want to get on her bad side…_ she looked back at me and smiled. She had done it for me. _I think we will be good friends._

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

In Mustangs office…

I was currently sitting in a chair In Mustangs office. Edward sat in a chair next to me while Alphonse stood behind him. Mustang was at his desk while Hawkeye stood next to him. I looked behind me to see three pairs of eyes quickly looking away. Of course those three were Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fuery. Havoc of course was in the hospital.

I sighed as I turned back towards Mustang as he began to speak. "I guess we should start with Edward telling us about the fight and how you came across that portal to Jennifer's world." I looked at Edward as he started to explain. He explained in a lot of detail about how he was attacked by Scar while walking to headquarters. He continued to say that at a point Scar had him and Alphonse cornered in the alley where the portal was and as Scar went in for the kill they all fell into the portal and ended up under my bed.

"Hmm, interesting, Jennifer, did anything happen before they came through?" Mustang asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing sir, I was reading online like normal and was getting ready for bed when those three showed up." I then realized something. "Alphonse was in his human body in my world!"

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand." Edward said. Alphonse nodded in agreement. We stayed silent as we thought about it.

"Maybe… the portal, goes through the gate?" I pronounced. Edward and Alphonse looked at me. I looked down in embarrassment. "That's stupid though…"

"No! That makes sense! Maybe when we went through it Al got his body back because in you're world we never did human transmutation!" Edward said.

"Then why didn't you get your arm and leg back Nii-san?" Alphonse asked. Edward went to say something then decided not.

…

"Maybe that was payment for you three to come to my world?" They looked at me again.

"That's really smart thinking young lady." Mustang said to me. I blushed from the compliment. No one had actually complimented me on anything. I wouldn't even compliment myself, I had no life, never stood out, never did anything worthwhile and I had a thing for a what used to be fictional character. That made me thinking.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked Edward and Alphonse.

"We pretty much yelled at him, I tried to kill him but Al wouldn't let me, Scar put you back on your bed and he went back through the portal, when we got through he was already gone." Edward explained.

"Fullmetal, you said that no one else could see, touch, or hear you?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah…" Edward turned to me and with his non automail arm punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" I said rubbing my shoulder.

Edward ignored me and said, "Well, I can touch her, see her and hear her, so it must only work on one side." _That jerk! He practiced on me!_

**WHAM!**

I had punched him in the face and he fell off his chair. I crossed my arms and looked away triumphantly. I heard the men behind us silently laugh. I looked at Mustang and he was smiling.

"That's what you get Nii-san." Alphonse said shaking his head. Helmet. Whichever you prefer. I laughed as Edward got back up. He lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. Soon we were in an all out punching fight, for people watching it would just look like a cloud of smoke and random body parts sticking out once in a while.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! I give up!" Edward finally said when the smoke cleared and I was victoriously on top of him. I didn't notice we were in an awkward position. I stood up, brushed invisible dirt off my pants and sat down with my legs crossed like nothing happened. The three men in the back started bursting out in laughter. I looked behind me to see them huddled around Edward making fun of him. All of a sudden there was a click and everyone turned to look at Hawkeye cocking her gun. I turned around and stood up straight. Edward quickly got up and sat down his seat and did the same. The rest quickly went back to their desks.

"Now that I got your attention back, thank you Hawkeye, we should discuss we're you should sleep for the night." Mustang said to me. I nodded and finally realized that it wasn't midnight like when I left. This world was a couple hours early.

_Wait why do I need to stay here?_ "Why can't I go back home?"

…

"Well, the portal stays open for about an hour, Fullmetal found that out when he tried to show me yesterday." Mustang answered.

…

"Oh… sooo you kidnapped me and didn't bother to tell me I couldn't go back until the next night, so now my family and friends are going to be worried because I will have DISSAPEARED FROM MY ROOM!" I said almost screaming the last part.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping…more like investigating." Mustang said. That earned a glare from me. I got up and hit him on the head. I stomped to the door.

"I'll find my on place to live. I'm mad at you Mustang." I said as I left the room.

"This is probably your first time getting dumped by a girl you're not even trying to get with, eh Colonel Bastard?" Mustang glared at Edward.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**HEY! Ok sorry to anyone (if there is anyone) who kind of liked my story but I'm deleting it.**

**I absolutely hate it myself; it was a product of no sleep and bad daydreaming. Plus I cannot stay on one idea for too long cause I use my daydreams and I have too many, right now I have 4 daydreams going on inside my head for 4 diff animes soooooo I'm sorry if someone liked it at all.**

**I probably won't make another fanfic for awhile so I just ask u to all to keep making your fanfics because I LOVE! Reading yours! Byebye!^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

I stormed out of Mustangs office and turned left, not knowing where I was going but just wanting to get away. _Stupid Mustang…_ I didn't know why I made a big deal about. I had always wanted to come to this universe. It was like my dream to one day come here with my friend Andrea and start a new and adventurous life.

As I walked around a corner I accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me." I said to whoever I bumped into. I avoided looking at them and quickly walked past him/her. I kept walking until I finally realized I had no idea where the exit was. _Crap._ I turned down one hallway and was met with a dead end. I retraced my steps until I was at a four way intersection and turned down the hall to my left.

"Excuse me young lady, but you look lost?" someone said from behind me. I turned around and was met with huge rippling muscles. I looked up and was met with a smiling and sparkling Alex Louis Armstrong. _I had to run into him, of all people!_ "I couldn't help notice you looked sad when I bumped into you earlier." He said to me with a worried face.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you, but…well I guess I am lost, I can't find the exit." I answered.

"It seems we have the same problem young lady!" He answered. I sweat dropped. _He's the one who works here!_ "Oh! I know who can help us; I was just going to visit him, his names Colonel Mustang and he is very nice indeed, here let's go ask him." Armstrong took my hand and proceeded to drag me back to Mustangs office.

"That's not necessary Sir, I can find it on my own. Please let me go!" I tried convincing him.

"Nonsense! If anyone can help a young helpless lady like you it's Mustang." He said sparkling. "Oops, I failed to introduce myself, I am Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"Uh, I'm Jennifer." I replied.

"What a lovely name, it is nice to meet you!" He then proceeded to talk about his talents passed down through his family. I however was plotting both Mustang and Armstrong's death. My reasons were that Mustang failed to mention the portal time limit and Armstrong was just so helpful it wasn't. (Does that make sense?) I mentally slapped myself for telling Armstrong I needed help. "Here we are!"

Armstrong pushed open the door and yelled, "Greetings my friends!" I couldn't see anything because his whole body was blocking the doorway. It was silent for a couple seconds except for a cough.

"Oh, hello Major, its nice to see you drop by." I heard Mustang say.

"Hello Major." I heard Alphonse say.

"Tch." Was all Edward said. Everyone else said hello together.

"I brought a new friend!" Armstrong said as he pulled me out from behind him and lifted me up by my arm to show everyone._ I feel like I'm in show and tell!_ There was an aura of hatred and humiliation around me as Edward started laughing like crazy.

"Welcome back Jennifer." Mustang said with a smile. I glared at him. I heard snickering from Mustangs Subordinates and gave them the evil glare. They quickly shut up and went back to their work.

"What?" Armstrong said looking at me and then to Mustang. "You know this young lady?"

"Yes Major, I was about to call you down here so we could go look for her, but it seems that's not necessary."

"Is she an old Girlfriend?" Armstrong asked. Edward started laughing more.

"No!" I yelled. I crossed my arms and looked away. Armstrong set me down and I pulled a chair over to a corner and sat there facing away from them.

"Ok, c'mon, you're acting like a child now." Mustang said. _He's right; I don't normally act like this._ I sighed and got up. I walked over to Mustang.

"Your right, I'm sorry for acting childish, I shouldn't be mad at you when you were just doing your job." I said bravely. Mustang looked at me surprisingly. He then smiled.

"I'll have to apologize too for not informing you when you first got here." I smiled. At that second both me and Mustang knew we were going to get along very well. _He's alright..._ that is until he said, "Hey Fullmetal, here's a girlfriend for you; she'll be able to handle you." Edward started choking on air and I glared at Mustang. _I'm going to kill him_.

"Oh! I almost forgot to inform you about yesterday's incident with Scar." Armstrong yelled. _I almost forgot he was there!_ When I heard Scars name I turned my attention to Armstrong.

"Go on Major Armstrong."

"There was severe damage to the buildings surrounding the area but no casualty's sir. Also there was a sighting of Scar moving towards East Street yesterday before Edward and Alphonse emerged from the wreckage. I looked over to Edward and he mouthed what looked like, he doesn't know. I nodded my head and returned my attention back to Armstrong. Apparently I missed something because I was suddenly picked up and forced into a very back breaking hug.

"I'll miss you Ms. Jennifer!" Armstrong yelled in my ear.

"Me…too…"I barely said as I was squeezed to death. Finally I was released and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Goodnight Major Armstrong."

"Goodnight Colonel Mustang!" With that he walked out waving with sparkles surrounding him.

"Air!" I said as I sucked in more oxygen. I heard Edward laugh.

"Nii-san stop it." Alphonse said in my defense. I smiled at him.

"Now, back onto our previous topic. Who can give Jennifer someplace to sleep?" Mustang asked. Everyone looked the other way.

The only one who didn't look away was Alphonse who raised his hand like a school kid. "She can stay with us tonight!" _Alphonse is so nice!_

"Al!" Edward yelled.

"Its settled then, besides its only one night Fullmetal, you two are going on a mission tomorrow and she'll be gone by then." Mustang said. _I feel like a burden…_ "What are you afraid of Edward, she doesn't have cooties." Edward got angry and started yelling about how he wasn't afraid.

I walked over to Alphonse, "Thanks Alphonse, but if its trouble that I'm staying with you guys I can just go get a hotel room for the night."

"Call me Al and your not any trouble, you're a very nice person and I want to be friends!" he said. When he said it, it sounded just like a little child excited about something._ He's so cute!_

"I want to be friends too, Al." I said with a smile.

Later on in Elrics hotel room

Edward was acting very childish and went straight to bed. So Al and I ended up sitting on the ground talking about random stuff.

"The cat was shivering in the rain and Nii-san told me to leave it alone!" Al complained to me. I shook my head.

"He's a cat hater, we should dress up as cats and scare him." I said jokingly.

"We should!" Al said really seriously.

"Wait, where is Winry?" I asked.

"Oh, she's at Hughes house, she's still a little sad after…well you know." I knew all to well. Hughes was the greatest person in this entire world. He was so kind, to everyone, and he had a great family. I wished he had never died. If I was brought here before he was killed I would happily take his place or hide him until it was all over.

"What about Ling and his ninja friends?"

"…I don't know, they disappear from time to time, but they helped get Mrs. Ross out of the country."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Topic change… "So Al, why do you think Edward hates me?"

"Nii-san doesn't hate you, its just, he doesn't want to get close to you because he doesn't want to put in you into more danger, he's kind of mad he couldn't help you back when Scar attacked you." Al answered.

"Oh… that makes sense!" I laughed. "Al?"

"Yeah."

"Would you hate me if my favorite chara- I mean person in this world was a bad guy?" I said as I stared at the ground.

There was a long pause until Al said, "No, I wouldn't, Ed might but I wouldn't. I can tell you're a very good person and if you like a bad guy you must have a very good reason." And just like that he accepted me. Tears welled up in my eyes. _He's such a kind person!_ I jumped up and glomped Al. We both fell to the ground and then we both started laughing for no reason.

Suddenly the door was kicked down and all three of us jumped up in surprise. There in the doorway, stood Scar, and he was glaring at me. I gulped.

"Oh S*^$."


	7. Chapter 6 7? whatever u get it

Ch 6

**lol srry for the late update, writers block, along with laziness, and waiting for a guy..._ anywho... here is ch 6! hope you like it. **

**i do not own FMA or any of its characters, except Jennifer.  
**

He continued to stare at me.

"Well, its getting late…I should probably get going." I said as I slowly crept towards the window. Scar took a step in. Al and Ed were suddenly in front of me blocking Scars path.

"Jennifer! Go now!" Ed screamed to me. Scar advanced.

"Out of my way Fullmetal, today's your lucky day; I'm not here to kill you." Scar said as he continued to stare at me. I stared back. Ed clapped his hands and blue light illuminated the space around him. When it was gone his automail arm was a blade.

"Go Jennifer! Go get the Colonel!" Al pleaded. My legs felt like rubber, but I had to do something. I got up and ran towards the window.

"Wait. It's the second floor!" I pleaded. A crack appeared in the wall below the window and then there was an explosion. I covered my face as debris scattered everywhere. I could hear movement behind me and small explosions. When everything settled I looked up to see the wall destroyed and just a pile of rubble. I looked behind me towards the fighting. Scar was ferociously attacking Al and Ed. _What can I do? What if Ed or Al gets hurt? What if…I change something!_ One tear slipped down my cheek but I wiped it away. _I am not going to be a helpless little girl, if it looks like something bad might happen, I'll…I'll step in. _

I walked around the room towards the door. As I did I watched the fight. Ed had kicked Scar in the back and Al was going in for a punch. Scar rolled out of the way and ended up on one knee facing me. He looked at me for a split second before Ed brought down his blade towards his head. I closed one eye and turned away as it narrowly missed him. I quickly turned back as Scar was back on his feet and bringing his right arm down towards Ed. Ed got ready but when he took a step back he hit the bed. Al wasn't close enough so I charged in.

"Stop!" I yelled as I stood between Ed and Scar. Scar stopped his attack and backed off a bit. Ed looked at me wide eyed.

"Jennifer…" Ed was cut off when Mustang busted through the door. All heads turned towards him.

"Scar, we meet again." Mustang said coldly.

"It seems like it's both yours and Fullmetal's lucky day." Scar responded. He grabbed my arm and destroyed the floor. I almost screamed as the first floor almost made contact with my face. Luckily Scar can land on his feet when he falls so he caught me bridal style. _I don't think I want to do that again._ I looked up and Ed, Al, Mustang, and Hawkeye surrounded the hole.

"Jennifer!" Al said.

"Al!" Scar ignored my call and quickly made for the exit. He exited the room we were in and ran down the hallway towards the front. "Let me go Scar!" I screamed in his ear. He ignored me again! Footsteps pounded on the floor above us. I tried to squirm my way out but Scar tightened his grip and pressed me closer to him. To his chest. _I'm glad I'm not a blusher… _when we reached the front Scar quickly realized his mistake. Military personnel surrounded the building. Guns were pointed at us. I looked up at Scar and he was scowling as usual, but then his eyes widened a bit. I looked towards the soldiers and saw the fuhrer, A.K.A Wrath.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself but Scar heard it. He looked at me and he saw the fear in my eyes. "You have to get out of here Scar, this is not good, not good at all." I said so only he could hear me. "Put me down and get out of here, I'll only slow you down anyway."

"That's not happening." He said as he looked at the ground. _Please not the sewers again! _ Ed and Al finally caught up.

"Let her go!" Ed screamed. Scar glanced at him then once again destroyed the ground and we were soon falling into darkness.

"Crap!" I screamed as I went down.

We were currently walking down a long stinky sewer drain. When I say we were walking, I meant Scar was walking and I was still being carried. I sighed.

"You can put me down now, I'm not going to run." I said. He didn't say anything. _Omg seriously. _I let my head drop and sighed. "You know, since you kidnapped me, you could be nice and actually talk to me." He looked at me.

For a second I didn't think he would answer until, "I didn't kidnap you."

"So what do you call that back there huh? You broke into the hotel room, attacked Ed and Al, grabbed me, and ran away. Hmm, that couldn't have been a kidnapping, you're right." I said sarcastically. Scar glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. _Meanie._ Before I could say anything more Scar stopped at a ladder leading up to a man hole. He looked up at the hole then down at me, thinking about something. All of a sudden he threw me over his shoulder and started up the ladder. "Oh come on! I can climb on my own!" He ignored me, yet again. _His shoulder hurts…_ so I was left hanging, and staring right at his butt. _Oh come on… someone's torturing me. I bet its Truth…_ once Scar made it to the top he pushed on the hole cover a little bit to look out. It was dark out by now so the only light coming through the little opening was the moon and maybe a lamp post.

"Good." Scar said to himself. _Oh god, now he talks to himself. _He pushed the cover off and climbed out.

"Ah, fresh air." I said taking in a deep breath. I noticed we were in a little city square, with a nice fountain and dark homes surrounding us. Then Scar did something amazing, he put me down! I wobbled a bit when my feet hit the pavement because of not using them for a while.

"Stay." Scar said in a threatening voice. I glared at him.

"Or what?"

"Or I won't let you walk the rest of the way." _Damn, my weak spot! How could he have known that was my kryptonite! _I rolled my eyes. But I decided I would be good and stayed put as he put the cover back on the man hole. He then looked around for witnesses. Upon seeing no one he grabbed my arm and pulled me along towards an unknown place.

That unknown place turned out to be an alley way. _What a surprise!_ Yoki was there, tending a fire. Next to him stood a little girl with a panda on her shoulder. _Mei! And Xiao-Mei!_ I did a little dance in my mind.

"Mr. Scar! Your back and you've brought a guest." She said happily.

"Yeah, guest…"I said as I looked at Scar. He didn't say anything, instead he let me go and went and sat down. _Whatever. _I turned my attention back to Mei. "Hi! My name's Jennifer. What's yours?" I said innocently. Out of the corner of my eye I cold see Scar looking at me.

"My name's Mei Chang and this is my friend Xiao Mei." She said happily. _How cute!_

"So Mei, what are you doing hanging around a weirdo like Scar?" Scar glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, he's not a weirdo! His master Yoki," Yoki looked up and finally noticed me, "Saved me from starvation so now I will stay and pay my dept until I can find the secret of immortality and see my true love Edward Elric!" She had sparkles in her eyes, daydreaming about him.

The side of my mouth twitched as I tried to hold in my laughter. "So Mei, what is it that you like about him?"

"He knows alchemy, and he's tall and handsome, and he helps people. I heard he is kind to all and will definitely fall for me!" she said dreamy like. I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't hold it in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was holding my stomach and rolling on the ground. Mei was pouting and her arms were crossed.

"Why are you laughing?" once I had stopped I wiped a tear from my eye and sat cross legged in front of her. She did the same.

"Let me you tell you something, I know Edward personally," _Would it be ok to tell her? It won't change much and it'll prevent some bad news later._ "-and he isn't all that you say, he is an alchemist and he can be nice sometimes, but well he's short and his temper is too." Mei looked at me shocked and Xiao Mei held the same face and pose.

"That can't be! I saw it with my own eyes in my dreams!" She said. I sweatdropped.

"Honey, things aren't as they always seem." I said. "But keep in mind that you may find what your looking for close to what you now seek." _If that makes sense. _Mei was looking at me wide eyed. All of a sudden she tackled me in a hug.

"Oh, Jennifer, even though we just met you've been so kind to me, it's so nice to know that there are good people in Amestris." **(is that right?) **I hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're here Mei, I would have gone insane knowing I was just going to hang out with creepers." Both Scar and Yoki glared at me. I ignored them.

I don't know what time it was but all I could say was that I was exhausted. Scar had yet to talk or even tell me why he kidnapped me and Yoki was sleeping. Mei and Xiao Mei were currently curled up to my side sleeping as I sat against the alley wall. My eyes drooped every so often but I didn't want to sleep yet, not until I got some answers.

"Sleep." I looked over at Scar and he didn't look tired at all.

"Not until you tell me why you kidnapped me." I whispered.

…

I stared at him.

… nothing.

"Oh come on!" I said but then quieted down when Mei stirred. "I deserve the right to know."

…

"You should know why." He finally said. _What!_

"Well I don't so please tell me." Mei stirred again and I decided to take the conversation somewhere else. I slowly got up and gently laid Mei down on the ground. I motioned for Scar to follow as I walked to an adjacent alley. When we both were there I said, "So?"

"You should know, you know all about this world right? You should know how that Government are murderers."

"You kidnapped me…to save me?" I asked bewildered. He just looked at me. "I'd thank you but you didn't save me from anything. I was perfectly safe with Ed and Al."

"They are Alchemists, they can never be trusted." He replied.

"You use alchemy! And don't use the excuse you're a servant of god or any of that crap. We both know that's not true and it's just covering up your vengeance murders." I sucked in some air, "I have been waiting for so long to tell you this, do you think your family would want this? Hmm? No! People who love you want you to be happy, not killing and disgracing your self and your people! Also you kill people without a thought for their families! Yeah, the Ishbalan war was horrible, a lot of people died on both sides. Do you remember when your friends were deciding to use alchemy against the Amestrians? Do you remember how you felt? What you're doing here is no worse than what they thought or some of the Amestrians. Don't fall to their level." I paused.

Scar was speechless. I took the chance to continue, "As for Edward, yeah, he's a State Alchemist, but he's never killed anyone, he's a good person, and he wasn't even involved in the war! Mustang… he was in the war, but do you think he doesn't regret every life he took, Armstrong, tch, he was sent home because he couldn't handle the killing, if you'd seen , anything, on the other side of the line, you should know everyone is suffering." I took a breath.

Scar stayed silent. He was looking at the ground, trembling. _Crap, I said too much, please let that not be trembling of anger._ His hands were in fists and they kept tightening. Finally he looked at me. His red eyes were full of anger. I gulped. He started walking towards me. I walked backwards until I hit the wall. _Crap._ Suddenly he raised his fist at me and I turned away.

**well there it is, a little longer. ^_^ pls review, and ty for reviewing! to Mariah, i think i am putting Homunculus in... and it may become OCxScar, not sure yet...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not going to threaten to end the story again, so don't worry. I'm just informing you guys that I'm going to rewrite some of the chapters because I forgot some major things. No one informed me that I forgot Ling and Winry! And I realized that where I'm at in the story is where Havoc and Roy are supposed to be in the hospital because of the Lust fight. So I'm going to rewrite it so you know where they are and stuff and I'll have to take Havoc out. I feel so stupid! So come back in a couple days and reread it because I'll repost the new chapters. Sorry for my stupidity and the inconvenience. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch? I lost track…

**Srry it took me a long time, I've just been busy.**

My eyes were closed tight when I heard a loud crack. For a second I thought I had been hit then I realized I wasn't feeling any pain. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Scars fist embedded in the wall next to my face. I looked back towards him and his head was hung low. He slowly pulled his fist back and I saw blood seep from his now broken hand. He finally looked at me and I almost gasped. His eyes were full of pain. I had never expected to see him like that. This wasn't how he was supposed to act. He's supposed to be really mad and kill me. But he didn't look like himself. As soon as it was there his eyes quickly changed back to his normal angry eyes. He took a step back and looked at his bleeding fist.

"I'm so sorry Scar, I spoke without thinking, that was dumb of me please forgive me." I hung my head low in shame. Also, partially because I didn't want him to see my little grin. It was good to get that off my chest. I had wanted to tell him off for a while now. Most people would ask why I would want to be mean to the guy I liked, I said all that stuff cause I want him to know all the pain he had caused to others, I want to help him get over his vengeance and have a good life, doing good things. I know that's selfish of me to want to change him when he was needed in the future as himself.

"What were you going to say." I looked up at Scar in confusion. He had his arms crossed and was looking directly at me. "Back in your world, before you…passed out because of me, what were you saying?"

"Oh, that, oh that's not important anymore, it was just me rambling." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. He gave me a look that clearly stated he wanted to know what I said. I sighed. "Fine, I was saying that if I could I would change everything, I wouldn't want any Ishbalans to suffer like they did, that's all."

"You didn't say Ishbalans, you said me." He replied. My cheeks started to feel warm.

"Well, um…you know what, I'm just going to tell you, this may be my only chance," I took a deep breath. "I hated seeing you suffer. I hated watching you go through so much pain and no one there to comfort you." Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I get emotional to quickly. "At home I always wished I could come to this world and be there for you, because the truth is, you're my favorite person in this whole world. I don't know why but I was drawn to you and now all I want to do is help you in any way I can. I know it seems weird because I know all about you," I kept wiping the tears that ran down my face. I didn't want to be weak in front of him.

"And you don't know anything about me and you probably think I'm some normal useless girl. I might be useless but I want to do everything in my power to finally see you happy in your life and I want to help you through your dark days." I avoided his eyes as I turned away in embarrassment. _I can't believe I actually said that! Now he's going to think I'm like a stalker!_ I took a glance at him from the corner of my eye. His face was normal but I could tell in his eyes that he was thinking. My tears had finally stopped. _I must look a mess._ I wiped away any stray tears and fully turned towards Scar. "I should leave now." I finally said as I started walking away. I always got nervous after I said something embarrassing, and I usually run away. All of a sudden I felt his strong hand grab my arm. I looked back towards him. He didn't say anything. He seemed to thinking about something. Then he just let my arm go. He turned away and went back towards the others. _What was that about?_ I turned back towards the exit and slowly started walking.

"Jennifer-san!" before I could turn to the speaker I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and Mei and Xiao-Mei were standing triumphantly over me with their hands on their hips. "Where are you going? You weren't even going to say good bye?"

"Well…that is, um…" I tried to explain but I was soon cut off.

"Please don't leave yet! Stay until tomorrow at least!" she pleaded. She gave me the puppy dog face. _Aww, that's not fair._

"Ok, Ok, but tomorrow I have to leave." I looked towards Scar to see if he approved. He just turned away.

"YAY!" Mei jumped in joy. Her panda copied her. Mei grabbed my hand a pulled me back towards the sleeping area. As we walked past Scar, Mei noticed his bloody hand. "Mr. Scar! What happened! Here let me heal that."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**I've decided to put a little Scar pov. It won't happen often though.**

_She was right; she is just a normal girl. There's nothing special about her. But for some reason she "likes" me. I'm a murderer. I destroy people with my brothers' arm. I should be angry at her. My whole life is something that people enjoy in her world, but she talks like she knew I was real the whole time. Even now she cried for me. _I can still see the tear stains on her cheeks as she sits across from me as the little girl heals my hand. I looked down at my hand. I watched as it slowly repaired. Why does she care? When I took her arm earlier I wasn't thinking. I felt like she needed to tell me more about myself, things I probably don't know myself. Her sad face turned into confusion and I knew I needed to let her leave. She doesn't belong here. But when the little girl made her stay why did I feel so relieved? I've only known her for about 24 hours. So why should I care?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Back to normal pov**

I watched as Mei healed Scar's hand. I looked at his face and I could tell he was thinking. I realized that I don't really know much about Scar. Of course I read about him in the books but it didn't really give you an insight into his thoughts. For all I know he could be singing to himself while holding his scowling face. _I bet many FMA fans at home would probably say he was being out of character if they knew what he really was thinking._ When Mei was done we decided it would be best to get some rest. Tomorrow I was surely going to go home, but would I want to?

**And..there it is… to me the Scar pov did seem a little out of character but how do we really know what he thinks? He could be as cold as he is on the outside or he could be more thoughtful ? oh well…^_^ thanks very much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Pls review more ^_^.**


End file.
